Quotes
by notactiveformerwriter
Summary: A series of one-shot/drabbles based on quotes I found. If you find a quote that you think I should include in this series, PM ME! I will mention you in one of my fics! Rated T for death. :-
1. Chapter 1

**While in Gatlinburg, I visited a few CUTE shops, many of which sold little mugs/plaques/cards with small quotes on them. I was truly inspired by these, and decided to make a Channy multichip about it. Here is the first installment, sad, but inspirational none the less. Remember: SONNY WITH A CHANCE IS NOT MINE!**

**Dedicated to Tim Weberding, whose wood cards inspired many of these quotes (not this one, though!)**

"_If tears could build a staircase, and memories a lane, I'd climb right up to heaven, and take you back again"_

…_..._

Chad couldn't help but feel his eyes welling up with tears as he stared at the gravestone in front of him. Sonny, _his Sonny, _was gone. And it was all his fault.

_Flashback:_

"_Chad, uh, hi… Mr. Greatest Actor of our Generation! Did I tell you how stunning your hair looks to-"_

_Chad smirked. "Alright Munroe, what do you want?"_

"_Oh, nothing, um, okay, you caught me. May I please, please, _please, _have a ride home tonight? My car broke down and-"_

"_You seriously think I'll give you, Queen Peppy, a ride? In your dreams. Go ask Rainy or Cloudy or something."_

"_Fine. I really shouldn't have asked."_

Sonny had walked home. In the dark. By herself. An SUV was hurtling down one of the side streets and didn't see her and… you know the rest. It was all his fault, Chad reasoned. If he had only given Sonny a ride. If he had only had enough heart to let her sit in his front seat for _five minutes _until they got to her house. The rest of the attendees at Sonny's funeral knew that it wasn't his fault. Hell, even the Randoms tried to comfort Chad. They had all denied Sonny a ride. But the actor refused to believe them. For years he had cried himself to sleep and woken up screaming. Chad quit his acting job and moved into a small apartment in Appleton, Wisconsin. Home of the late Allison Melissa Munroe. Now, a year after her death, the guilty twenty-six year old kneeled by her grave, weeping softly.

"Sonny? Can you hear me? If you can, I just want you to know that I miss you. I'm so, so, so, sorry, Sonny. If I had just been nicer… if I had just given you a ride… I love you so much. You changed me for the better. When you died, Sonny, I donated basically all of my income to charity. Every Saturday and every other Wednesday, I volunteer at the children's shelter. I moved to Wisconsin and gave up the bad boy act. I'm just Chad now. Please, Sonny, I'm just so, so, sorry."

Hs voice wavered as he finished speaking. Apologies, once saved for the most important of people, slipped off the tongue like water down a creek. Volunteering became a regular thing, donations even more frequent. Sonny Munroe was the best thing that ever happened to him. Chad just hoped that she knew that.

She did.

"_If tears could build a staircase, and memories a lane, I'd climb right up to heaven, and take you back again"_

**So sad, but I loved the quote. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! Let's shoot for 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I have been struggling with French and my science fair project, so I've been muddling through that. In addition, I've been FLIPPING out over "New Girl" and the possible end of SWAC as we know it (**_**insert dramatic wail here**_**). Damn mental illness. It hurts us all, eh? I had a really difficult time writing this one, as I seem to have lost my touch with FF (okay, I never had a "touch"). So, I lost my non-existent skill and now my writing is crap. I am relying on the sheer good will of people's hearts not to get all pissed off at me about this chapter. Okay! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Really, people, really? If SWAC were mine, would Channy have dissolved like this? OF COURSE NOT!**

**Dedicated to Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight, my favorite Disney stars. **

"_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned.__"_

.`;~`;.

Dear Chad,

Five years.

Five years, two months, one week, six days, twelve hours, nine minutes, and six, seven, eight seconds.

Five years, two months, one week, six days, twelve hours, nine minutes, and six, seven, eight seconds since I met you.

Damn, it's been crazy.

From our first encounter, me in a fat suit, you in your prep-school blazer and pink and blue candy-striped tie, to the time you went on that fake date with me at Arcadia, living under the spell of your enchanting blue eyes has been a fantastic whirlwind.

I hated every fucking second of it.

The infuriating way you would crack perverted jokes, always searching for the "double meaning" in things.

The arrogance in your voice, the clipped way that you spoke to those "not worthy".

The sexual remarks you made to hot girls at parties, ever slow subtly sliding your hand up their thigh.

I would be too much of a girl to be crying right now, so I'm just going to laugh.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Tawni always said that one day you'd really upset me, I'd run out sobbing, you'd come after me, and we'd somehow share a kiss. I always knew that girl was on drugs. Clichés just don't happen in real life. Sappiness is not real, and I don't wish for any touch of remorse on your part. I'm not expecting any major "aww-ing" on your part. But I do want to tell you this.

I love you, asshole. Even though you don't love me.

-Sonny

.`;~`;.

Dear Sonny,

I'm a guy. Remember that. I don't like mushiness or cuddling or whatever disgusting stuff that you girls like. Expressing myself is also somewhat of an issue. Do you think I tried to fail sophomore Creative Writing? So I'll say it plain and simple.

I late you.

That's right. Chad Dylan Cooper, remedial Creative Writing student made a portmanteau. Or, as some might say, "mash-up word." I swear to god, it deserves a spot in Webster's.

_**Late: **_

**1. adj. The state of tardiness**

**2. n. Loving and hating someone at the same frickin' time and questioning your sanity for doing so. Coined by amazing American actor/singer Chad Dylan Cooper.**

So I came up with a quick list to show how I really, truly late you.

_What America's CDC Looks for in Women_

1) Pretty/Hot/Beautiful/Attractive:

Sonny, contrary to what you might think, guys are barbaric. They are simple-minded, hormonal, and disgusting, and even the sweetest of guys need at least decent looking girls. Surprisingly, you fall into the "perfectly acceptable" category of females- nice hair, nice figure, nice smile. Even though you are no Megan Fox, I have to give you this one.

2) Sexually… Willing:

You don't know much about such a "bad" topic, my dear, naïve, Sonny, so I'll spare you the details. Let's just put it this way. You're 24 and you haven't gotten laid. I'm gonna have to give you a no.

3) Nice:

Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper is deeper than you would think. I actually want a nice girl. Surprised? You, I have to say, are probably one of the nicest girls I know. For God's sake, you are like the slimmer, hotter, younger version of Mother Teresa. Check, check, and check.

And that's it. Unlike you girls, I don't make long lists, analyzing each aspect of a potential mate's good and bad qualities. In fact, I don't even remember your score. But I think I've figured this much out.

I love you, diva. And I_ know_ that you can't resist me.

-Chad

**It was rushed and silly and pointless and stupid, but I needed a new chapter. I appreciate your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, the next chapter of "Quotes". You Channy fans haven't seen good ole' Mandi in quite a while, huh? Well, here's the update. I, MANDI CHRISTELLE, AM PUBLISHING NO NEW SONNY WITH A CHANCE FANFICTION STORIES FROM HERE ON OUT. Did you get that? Let me say it again. I, MANDI CHRISTELLE, AM PUBLISHING NO NEW SONNY WITH A CHANCE FANFICTION STORIES FROM HERE ON OUT. I hate to say it, guys, but I am kind of over the whole Channy thing. I will be finishing all of my current SWAC stories, and will be writing one "goodbye" story for you guys as well. My goal is to finish that in about a year, and then abandon Sonny with a Chance forever. If Demi Lovato does indeed rejoin the cast of SWAC, I might reconsider. Until then, you can get your daily does of Mandi one of three ways.**

**1) Start watching Glee! I am starting to write a bunch of really awesome Finchel fics that diehard Gleeks will love.**

**2) Read stories on my new penname, **If I Never Met You**. That's my penname for drabbles, some of which may include Channy.**

**3) Go to my Fiction Press account (mandichannylover, just like the F.F. one). I will be mostly publishing poems, but you might find some solid short stories there too.**

**One more thing. I am auctioning off the story, "The Wedding Planner" to the person with the best potential plot. I had a great vision for this story, but I've totally lost interest now. If you want it, just read the story and PM your ideas. **

"_**I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone."**_  
**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonny Munroe was ORDINARY.

Chad Dylan Cooper was SPECIAL.

Sonny Munroe was LOVED.

Chad Dylan Cooper was IDOLIZED.

Sonny Munroe was UNADORNED.

Chad Dylan Cooper was very much ADORNED and with the finest jewels that money could buy.

Sonny Munroe was NOTHING to most, but EVERYTHING to a few.

Chad Dylan Cooper was SOMETHING to most, but EVERYTHING to nobody.

Sonny Munroe lacked SELF-CONFIDENCE and questioned her every move.

Chad Dylan Cooper was COCKY on the outside, but on the inside he was just a SCARED little boy, mottled and molded by the evil Hollywood machine.

And yet they found one another.

Sonny Munroe, ordinary, unadorned, nothing-ful, un-self confident girl found Chad Dylan Cooper, special, adorned, something-ful, cocky boy.

She had never been loved, never been anything. But she was Chad Dylan Cooper's _everything_.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**  
"_**I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone."**_  
There you have it, boys and girls. The short, drabble-y next chapter of "Quotes". Please review! 


End file.
